Sesquiterpenoids are which is a terpenes having three isoprene units (C15 compounds). Seqsquiterpenoids are a large class of natural products isolated mainly from plants and responsible for a wide variety of natural fragrances and flavors. Among these are the linear sesquiterpene alcohols nerolidol and farnesol, which have applications in plant defense, flavor and fragrance and medicine. Nerolidol, for example, is used to enhance transdermal drug delivery.
Nerolidol is derived from farnesyl pyrophosphate (FPP) (also called farnesyl diphosphate) through a substitution reaction. Most eukaryotes synthesize farnesyl pyrophosphate as a sterol precursor. Nerolidol is currently obtained through chemical synthesis or by isolation from a natural source. Both of these methods are expensive and produce low yields. Thus, a need exists from a method of nerolidol production that is either cheaper, has a higher yield, or provides other advantages.